


Catfish [OS] (Larry Stylinson)

by stylinsting



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Help, Love, M/M, One Shot, Teenagers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinsting/pseuds/stylinsting
Summary: Harry Styles contacte Liam Payne et Niall Horan pour venir l'aider à rencontrer la personne qu'il aime. Et si cette personne n'est pas celle qu'il croyait être ?Catfish : Créer un faux profil pour séduire une autre personne sur Internet.





	Catfish [OS] (Larry Stylinson)

PDV Liam.

Salut moi c'est Liam Payne. Il y a quelques années‚ je suis tombé amoureux sur internet mais il se trouve que la fille sur laquelle j'avais craqué n'était pas celle que je croyais. Je pensais entretenir une relation avec Cheryl‚ une jolie brune d'une vingtaine d'année‚ souriante‚ au métier d'infirmière‚ alors qu'en fait je communiquais avec Joanne‚ une jeune femme blonde‚ presque la trentaine‚ baby-sitter. J'ai eu le cœur brisé. J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir été pris pour un abruti. Elle m'avait menti sur toute la ligne‚ je lui en voulais beaucoup le jour où j'ai appris la vérité.

Mais le plus bizarre dans tout ça c'est que Joanne et moi sommes devenus amis. Et encore mieux‚ mes deux amis réalisateurs Niall Horan et Zayn Malik ont filmés toute l'histoire et en ont fait un documentaire qui a connu un gros succès au cinéma. Du jour au lendemain‚ ma boîte mail a été inondée de messages‚ comme par exemple : 

"Lorsque j'ai vu votre film Catfish‚ j'ai totalement retrouvé mon histoire." 

Et c'est un seul parmi tant d'autre. J'avais l'impression que tous les internautes voulaient me raconter leurs histoires d'amour virtuelles. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai pensé que nous devrions lire chacune de ses histoires et en faire une émission de télé. Alors on a décidé de se lancer.  
Je sillone les routes avec mon ami Niall et une équipe de caméraman de MTV UK pour aider les gens à vivre leur toute première rencontre avec leur amour virtuel.  
Leurs relations virtuelles sont-elles vraiment sincères ? Ou tout est basé sur un mensonge ? Trouveront-ils l'amour ? Ou auront-ils le cœur brisé ? Quoiqu'il arrive‚ notre but est de percer le mystère.

********************

Niall et moi nous trouvons dans une chambre d'hôtel dans le centre ville de Londres. Le blond est avachit dans le lit‚ il joue à la console. Les caméras sont déjà en route pour filmer notre épisode du jour.

"Niall‚ on va se mettre au boulot !"

Il relève la tête vers moi et lâche la manette.

"Allons aider des gens !" dit-il joyeusement en me rejoignant près du bureau devant l'ordinateur. "Qui a besoin d'être aidé aujourd'hui" continue-t-il en prenant son petit appareil photo pour filmer l'écran. 

"Voici notre enquête du jour !" 

Je lis le mail. 

"Cher Liam‚ cher Niall‚

Je m'appelle Harry Styles‚ j'ai 23 ans et j'habite à Holmes Chapel dans le Cheschire Est. Je suis actuellement à l'Université de Manchester‚ je fais une licence de littérature anglaise et américaine dans l'espoir de devenir professeur.  
Je suis bisexuel et j'entretiens une relation virtuelle depuis presque 4 ans avec une fille géniale du nom de Louise. C'est la première fois que j'ai une relation avec une fille. Nous nous sommes rencontrés sur Facebook. Elle a 25 ans et vit à Brighton. Elle travaille dans un salon de coiffure. Elle est coiffeuse et maquilleuse. Elle est belle‚ drôle‚ intelligente‚ brillante‚ on a les mêmes passions comme la musique. On se complète totalement. Et je pense honnêtement être tombé amoureux d'elle. Elle a de beaux cheveux blancs/gris et de beaux yeux bleus/verts. On passe notre temps à se parler par sms mais parfois aussi au téléphone‚ par mail. On a déjà parlé plusieurs fois de mariage et même d'avoir des enfants.  
Le problème c'est qu'on ne s'est encore jamais rencontrés et je ne sais pas pourquoi. On travaille tous les deux‚ on a les moyens de se payer les billets d'avion. À chaque fois qu'on est sur le point de se voir enfin il se passe quelque chose et j'en peux plus. Elle trouve toujours une bonne excuse. J'ai peur de m'être trompé sur elle. Je ne sais pas quoi faire‚ j'ai vraiment besoin de votre aide.   
Niall‚ Liam‚ aidez moi à rencontrer la fille que j'aime s'il vous plaît !"

Ça fait 4 ans qu'ils se parlent. C'est vrai que c'est étrange qu'ils ne se soient pas encore vus après tout ce temps. 

"Harry nous a laissé ses coordonnées‚ on le contacte sur Skype ?"  
"C'est parti !" me répondit Niall.

On ajoute Harry sur Skype‚ puis nous le contactons. Ça sonne‚ ça sonne‚ ça sonne‚ ça décroche enfin ! Un jeune homme brun aux longs cheveux bouclés apparaît à l'écran.

"Hey Harry !" disons Niall et moi ensemble.  
"Salut Niall ! Salut Liam ! "

Je lui fais un signe de main.

"Alors Harry, tu vas bien ?" dis-je.  
"Ça peut aller oui ! Et vous ?"  
"Ça va oui. Alors on vient de lire ton mail ! Donne nous un peu plus d'information sur ta chère Louise ?"  
"Je pense vous avoir dit les plus grosses informations mais il y a des choses que je trouve bizarres." répondit le bouclé.  
"Comme ?"  
"Je sais pas‚ déjà on est jamais au téléphone. Enfin en 4 ans j'ai du l'avoir peut-être une dizaine de fois."  
"C'est vrai que c'est pas énorme." dit Niall.  
"Et vous avez déjà fait des Skypes ou des Facetime quelque chose comme ça ?"  
"Non elle m'a dit que sa caméra ne fonctionnait pas. Mais je ne suis pas aussi naïf. Je sais que c'est probablement un mensonge."  
"Tu la considères comme ta petite-amie ?"  
"Oh oui bien sûr !"  
"Tu as confiance en elle ? Enfin ce que je veux dire par là‚ t'as pas peur qu'elle voit d'autres garçons ?" demandai-je.  
"Le doute est toujours là toi même tu sais Liam. J'ai confiance en elle oui mais pas à cent pour cent. C'est un peu bête car la confiance est la base d'un couple mais c'est ainsi. Tant que je ne l'aurais pas vue en vrai‚ ma confiance ne sera pas entière."  
"Je vois."  
"Comment crois-tu que tout ça va se terminer ?" demande Niall.  
"Bien j'espère. Je pense que si elle me ment depuis tout ce temps j'aurais beaucoup de mal à m'en remettre. Mais vraiment beaucoup. Je suis vraiment un garçon très sensible‚ lorsque j'aime quelqu'un je me donne à fond dans la relation. J'espère qu'elle voit les choses de la même façon de son côté."  
"Je comprends tout à fait." J'acquiesse.  
"On va tout faire pour que tu puisses rencontrer cette fille Harry !" sourit Niall.

Harry sourit à son tour mais joue avec ses bagues nerveusement.

"Ça te dit qu'on vienne te voir à Holmes Chapel pour qu'on éclaircisse cette histoire ensemble ?" Continuai-je.  
"Bien sûr oui ! Je vous attends !"  
"Demain on prend le premier avion dans ce cas !"  
"D'accord‚ on se voit demain alors !" répondit Harry en souriant.  
"Bien sûr ! À demain Harry !" dit Niall. 

On raccrocha. 

"Alors t'en penses quoi ?" demandai-je à Niall.  
"Je pense que ce garçon est très amoureux. Ça se sent à des kilomètres."  
"On est d'accord."  
"J'espère vraiment que cette fille est réelle et qu'elle ne s'est pas moquée de lui."

************************

Il est 8:30 et nous voilà arrivés à l'aéroport de Manchester. L'équipe de producteur qui nous entoure nous a loué une voiture pour que notre voyage soit plus simple.  
Une fois nos bagages dans le coffre‚ nous montons dans la voiture‚ je me mets au volant tandis que Niall se met côté passager et filme le paysage sur la route. J'ai préalablement rentré l'adresse d'Harry dans le GPS. En trente minutes‚ nous sommes face à une jolie maison‚ assez grande‚ faites de briques brunes.  
Je me gare sur un parking non loin puis nous sortons de la voiture.  
Nous nous dirigeons vers la porte d'entrée de la fameuse maison et je toque. Niall filme encore et toujours.  
En à peine quelques secondes‚ la porte s'ouvre. Le bouclé est devant nous. 

"Bonjour !" nous salue-t-il.  
"Salut Harry ! Comment ça va ?"  
"Bien et vous ? Votre vol s'est bien passé ?" répond-il en nous faisant entrer.  
"Oui tout va bien !"

Nous nous installons sur le canapé du salon tandis que les caméramans place correctement les caméras.

"Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Thé‚ café‚ jus de fruits ?" sourit Harry.  
"Un café ça ira s'il te plaît !" répondit Niall.

Tout le monde prit la même chose.  
Une fois Harry revenu‚ nous le remercions et parlons de tout et de rien pour le mettre à l'aise.

"Tu vis tout seul dans cette grande maison ?" demandai-je.  
"Non je vis avec ma mère‚ mon beau-père et ma soeur. Vous les verrez peut-être ! Ils sont un peu occupés avec leurs boulots tout ça !"

La petite conversation prit fin un petit instant plus tard et nous commençons  les choses sérieuses.

"Alors Harry‚ explique-nous à nouveau comment votre histoire à commencé." dit Niall.

Il nous ré-expliqua sa rencontre avec Louise‚ leurs premières conversations‚ leurs points communs‚ leurs désaccords‚ ce qui le fait douter d'elle‚ ce qu'il aime chez elle.  
Il nous donne les informations principales par rapport à elle. Niall les note sur une feuille pour que nous puissions faire nos recherches après. Nous avons donc en notre possession son numéro de téléphone‚ ses différents réseaux sociaux‚ sa ville‚ ect.  
Harry nous montre par la même occasion quelques messages qu'il a pu échanger avec Louise. Tous ces messages semblent sincères et pleins d'amour.  
Après une bonne heure de discussion‚ Niall et moi pensont que nous avons les informations nécessaires pour pouvoir commencer notre investigation‚ c'est pourquoi nous décidons de laisser Harry vaquer à ses occupations pendant que nous partons vers un hôtel à quelques kilomètres de chez Harry.  
Une fois dans notre chambre‚ nous plaçons les caméras et Niall allume l'ordinateur.

"Alors‚ commençons tout de suite notre petite enquête." dit-il en se frottant les mains.  
"Louise Wilson‚ 25 ans‚ coiffeuse/maquilleuse habite à Brighton. On a son numéro de téléphone‚ son facebook et c'est tout. C'est pas grand chose mais on part pas de rien c'est déjà ça !"  
"On commence par son facebook ? Louise Wilson." Niall pianote les lettres sur le clavier. 

On tombe facilement sur la page de la jeune fille. Plusieurs photo de profils‚ il s'agit toujours de la même fille sur les photos c'est plutôt bon signe. Elle a une vingtaine d'amis‚ c'est très peu je trouve. Ses informations sont les mêmes que celles qu'Harry nous a donné. 

"Elle semble réelle cette fille."  
"Oui mais bon. Fait quand même une recherche d'image Niall."  
"C'est bien ce que j'allais faire t'en fais pas." rit-il.

Il fait alors cette fameuse recherche. Et là‚ c'est le drame. Plus de 1500 photos correspondent et un nom ressort : Lou Teasdale.

"Bon bah cette fille est peut-être pas réelle en fin de compte..." Je fronce les sourcils.  
"Qui est cette Lou Teasdale ?" dit Niall.

Il écrit rapidement ce nom dans la barre de recherche facebook. Il y a des centaines et des centaines de comptes à ce nom‚ de plus ils ont tous la photo de cette fille. C'est bizarre.

"Je vais faire une recherche directement sur internet. Elle semble être connue cette fille."

Il fait ce qu'il dit et là‚ nous tombons des nues.  
Lou Teasdale est une femme de 33 ans‚ assez connue sur les réseaux sociaux pour sa chaîne YouTube. Elle est coiffeuse/maquilleuse et vit à Londres. De plus elle a une fille. 

"Tu crois qu'il parle réellement à cette fille ?" demandai-je.  
"C'est très peu probable."  
"C'est bien ce que je me disais. On a bien affaire à un usurpateur."  
"Essayons de contacter cette Lou Teasdale et demandons lui si elle connait Harry ? Au moins nous seront fixés." proposa Niall.  
"Bonne idée."

Niall se rend sur la chaîne YouTube de la jeune femme et arrive rapidement à trouver son adresse mail pro. 

"Au moins c'est sûr qu'elle verra notre mail car elle doit recevoir des tas et des tas de messages sur les réseaux sociaux."

Je hoche simplement la tête et Niall commence à rédiger le message. 

"Bonjour Lou ! 

Nous sommes Niall et Liam de l'émission Catfish sur MTV UK. Nous sommes actuellement entrain d'aider une personne car il se trouve qu'il parle avec une fille depuis 4 ans qui a les mêmes photos que toi. Nous aimerions savoir s'il s'agit vraiment de toi ou bien si c'est un usurpateur. Si tu veux bien‚ merci de nous contacter au numéro suivant : 07*** ******.

On te remercie à nouveau.

Niall et Liam."

Après l'envoie de ce mail‚ nous décidons de prendre une petite pause café. C'est alors que mon portable sonne. Niall rallume sa caméra.

"Ça doit être elle." dis-je.

Niall hoche la tête tandis que je décroche et met le haut parleur.

"Oui‚ Liam à l'appareil j'écoute."  
"Bonjour Liam ! Je suis Lou. Lou Teasdale. Vous m'avez contacté via mon adresse mail." dit-elle gentiment.  
"Oh oui bonjour Lou. Alors tu connais le principe de notre émission ?"  
"Oui bien sûr !"  
"Bien. Nous aimerions savoir si tu connais un dénommé Harry ? Harry Styles."  
"Malheureusement non je ne le connais pas du tout.. Vous avez affaire à quelqu'un qui se fait passer pour moi."  
"C'est bien ce que l'on pensait."  
"Je suis désolée. Vous présenterez mes excuses à Harry de ma part. Et s'il veut me contacter pour quoique ce soit‚ et bien je suis d'accord. Ça va être dur pour lui de digérer toute cette histoire."  
"Oui c'est sûr. Nous allons faire tout notre possible pour trouver la personne qui se moque de lui et qui se fait passer pour toi."  
"D'accord merci beaucoup. Vous faites du travail génial les garçons ! Continuez comme ça !"  
"Merci beaucoup Lou ! Passe une bonne journée !"  
"Merci vous aussi !"

On raccroche et je soupire. 

"La pilule va être dure à avaler pour Harry." dis-je.  
"Ouais c'est clair.."  
"Bon on va continuer nos recherches. On a pas encore recherché le numéro de téléphone qu'Harry nous a donné."  
"Oui faisons ça. On aura peut-être un nom sur la personne qui tiens la ligne !"

Niall ouvre un annuaire inversé sur internet et entre le numéro de "Louise". La réponse se fait de suite.

"07*** ******  
Johannah Deakin  
Doncaster‚ Royaume-Uni"

"Johannah Deakin ? Qui est cette fille ?" dit Niall.  
"Certainement celle qui se fait passer pour Louise."  
"Je vais faire une recherche sur facebook."

Niall retourne sur facebook et tape ce nom dans la barre de recherche.  
Il n'y a qu'un compte dont la ville est Doncaster. C'est forcément celui-là. Niall clique sur ce compte.

La photo de profil montre une jeune femme brune  souriante. Sa photo de couverture représente huit personnes et elle. La description dit "Ma famille‚ je les aime"

"Tu crois que ce sont tous ses enfants ???" me demande Niall les yeux écarquillés.

"C'est possible ! Regarde son âge."

Il va dans l'onglet "A propos" 

"25 mars 1973, 44 ans donc !" dit Niall.  
"Elle les fait pas en tout cas."  
"Oui c'est clair... Mais Harry parle avec une mère de famille de 44 ans."  
"Il s'agit peut-être d'une de ses filles t'as vu qu'il y en a une un peu plus âgée." dis-je en montrant une grande blonde platine aux yeux bleus sur la photo.  
"Oui ça peut être elle aussi. On verra bien. On va aller expliquer tout ça à Harry en fin d'après-midi. Et on verra ce qu'on fait ensuite."

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête. 

*******************

Nous avons passé le reste de l'après-midi à visiter la très jolie ville de Holmes Chapel avec Niall. C'est très mignon et calme‚ j'aime beaucoup. Les gens sont très très gentils ici.  
Il est presque 18:30 lorsque nous arrivons chez Harry. Une fois garés‚ Niall reprend en main sa petite caméra‚ l'équipe derrière nous se met aussi à filmer.  
Nous toquons à la porte‚ Harry vient nous ouvrir souriant. Nous nous installons à la même place que ce matin dans le canapé du salon.

"Bon Harry.. Entrons dans le vif du sujet." dis-je.  
"Je vous écoute."  
"Pour commencer‚ nous avons fait une recherche d'image comme à notre habitude. Et il s'avère que la fille sur les photos sur Facebook sont les photos d'une autre fille." dit Niall.  
"Oh.."

Harry fait la moue et regarde le sol.  
Niall montre les différentes photos de "Louise" et de Lou Teasdale.

"Nous avons contacté la vraie fille derrière ces photos pour lui demander si c'était elle qui discutait avec toi. Elle nous a dit que non. Je suis désolé Harry.."

Il secoue la tête. 

"Tu n'as pas à être désolé Liam. C'est pas de votre faute. J'aurais dû être moins naïf. Je passe pour un con. Elle m'a prise pour un con." Soupire-t-il.  
"Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. On est souvent aveuglé par l'amour. Je suis moi-même passé par là." dis-je en lui faisant une tape amicale dans le dos.  
"Hm.. Qui est cette personne avec qui je parle en ce moment alors..?"  
"Nous avons fait une recherche avec le numéro de "Louise". Nous sommes tombé sur un numéro venant de Doncaster‚ détenu par une certaine Johannah Deakin." dit Niall.

"Doncaster ? C'est à même pas deux heures d'ici. Qui est cette Johannah ?" Harry fronce les sourcils.  
"On l'a cherché sur Facebook."

Niall montre le profil de Johannah à Harry. Il a les larmes aux yeux. 

"C'est.."  
"Une mère de famille. Oui. Il nous semble bien.."  
"Putain mais c'est une blague ?"

Harry serre les poings. Il semble décontenancé.

"C'est pas possible.." rajoute-t-il. 

Il appuie ses coudes sur ses genoux et pose sa tête sur ses mains. Quelques secondes passent. Il relève la tête et remettant ses longs cheveux bouclés en arrière. Il essuie une larme qui coule sur sa joue. 

"Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?"  
"Est ce que tu as envie de rencontrer cette Johannah ?"  
"Je veux des explications oui."

Son visage se durcit. 

"Je vais l'appeler et voir si c'est possible que l'on se voit demain d'accord ?"  
"Faisons ça..."

Je fais un sourire désolé à Harry‚ je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée pour téléphoner à cette Johannah au calme dehors. Je compose le numéro et met directement le haut parleur. Un bip. Deux bips. Trois bips.

"Oui allô ?" répond une voix masculine. 

Je fronce les sourcils. 

"Oui bonjour. Je suis bien sur le téléphone de Louise ??"

L'homme met quelques secondes à répondre. 

"Oui je vous la passe."  
"Allô ?" dit une voix bien plus féminine.  
"Bonjour Louise. Je suis Liam de l'émission Catfish sur MTV UK. Je t'appelle au sujet de Harry."  
"Bonjour Liam. Euhm. Oui bien sûr. Que se passe-t-il ?"  
"Harry voudrait te rencontrer. Et nous savons pertinemment que tu ne t'appelles pas Louise‚ mais Johannah. Nous savons que tu n'habites pas à Brighton mais à Doncaster. Et que tu n'as pas 25 ans."  
"Je.. Euhm. Je vous rappelle."

Louise/Johannah me raccroche au nez. C'est étrange. Je rappelle‚ ça raccroche directement.  
Je fronce les sourcils et décide de ne pas forcer. Je retourne alors à l'intérieur. Niall et Harry relèvent directement la tête vers moi.

"Alors ??" me demande le blond.  
"Déjà c'est un mec qui a décroché. Puis il m'a passé à une fille et dès que je lui ai dis par rapport au fait qu'on savait tout d'elle‚ elle semblait stressée et sur la défensive. Elle m'a raccroché au nez."  
"Étrange.."  
"Je vais essayer de la rappeler demain matin‚ je pense qu'il faut qu'elle se fasse à l'idée de rencontrer une personne à qui elle ment depuis 4 ans."  
"Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que vous faites les gars."  
"Ne nous remercie pas‚ c'est notre but d'aider les gens."

Harry se contente de sourire. 

"Bon nous allons y aller. Harry‚ si Louise/Johannah t'appelle ou t'envoie un sms‚ contacte nous. Tu as mon numéro de toute manière."  
"Pas de soucis Liam."

*******************

Il est presque minuit lorsque mon téléphone sonne. Il s'agit de Louise/Johannah.  
Je décroche.

"Oui allô ?"  
"Oui‚ Liam ?" dit-elle.  
"C'est moi."  
"Je veux bien vous rencontrer. Demain‚ 13h au Keepmoat Stadium à Doncaster c'est bon ?"  
"Pas de soucis. Merci Johannah d'être revenue vers nous."

Elle ne prend pas la peine de répondre et raccroche directement. Cette fille a réellement un louche comportement.  
J'envoie alors un message à Harry pour le prévenir.

"Hey Harry. 

Louise/Johannah vient de m'appeler. Elle veut qu'on se voit à Doncaster demain vers 13h. Nous viendront te chercher demain vers 10:30. Prends un sac avec ded affaires de rechange‚ on risque de passer une nuit là bas.On se voit demain‚ passe une bonne nuit !Liam."

Il me répond dans la minute. 

"D'accord pas de soucis‚ je serais prêt. Merci encore.  
Harry."

********************

Il est 10:20. Nous sommes déjà devant chez Harry. On le voit sortir de sa maison avec son sac à la main‚ qu'il dépose dans le coffre. Il monte côté passager. 

"Salut Harry ! Alors tu te sens comment ?" demande Niall.  
"Je me sens.. Bizarre. J'ai peur‚ je suis stressé. J'appréhende beaucoup cette rencontre. Je ne sais pas quoi penser. J'ai essayé toute la nuit de comprendre pourquoi Louise s'est fait passer pour quelqu'un d'autre mais je ne comprends pas. Ça me dépasse."  
"Ne t'en fais pas‚ tu auras les réponses à tes questions dans quelques heures." dis-je.  
"J'espère bien oui."

Il souffle lentement comme pour se détendre. Durant les deux heures de route‚ il n'a pas beaucoup parlé. Il jouait avec ses bagues‚ jouait avec ses cheveux‚ se rongeait les ongles. Il semblait très inquiet et nerveux. 

********************

"Nous y voilà." dis-je en me garant dans le parking du Keepmoat Stadium.

Harry prend une grand inspiration. 

"J'ai pas envie d'y aller.."  
"Tu peux le faire Harry. J'en suis sûr." répondit Niall en lui disant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Nous sortons alors de la voiture pour nous diriger vers un banc à quelques mètres du parking. Niall et moi nous asseyons tandis qu'Harry fait les cents pas. 

"Je vais lui envoyer un sms pour la prévenir que nous sommes là." dis-je en prenant mon téléphone en main.

J'envoie le message rapidement à la jeune femme et reçois presque immédiatement une réponse‚ disant qu'elle arrivait elle aussi.

"Je stresse putain‚ je suis pas bien‚ j'ai les mains moites." dit Harry en remettant ses cheveux en arrière. 

Après 3 longues minutes d'attente‚ j'aperçois une Range Rover bordeaux se garer sur le parking. Je plisse les yeux pour mieux voir.  
Un instant plus tard‚ une jeune fille blonde platine sort de cette même voiture du côté passager.

"C'est elle ? C'est pas possible, sur Facebook elle était brune. À moins que.."  
"Ce soit la fille de la femme brune." poursuivais-je la phrase d'Harry.

Je fronce les sourcils.  
La jeune fille habillée d'un simple slim noir et d'un pull gris en laine arrive en regardant le sol‚ son téléphone à la main.

"Bonjour.." dit-elle timidement.

Harry ne répond pas. Il regarde le sol‚ la mâchoire serrée.

"Bonjour. Tu n'es pas Johannah." dis-je.  
"Non. Je m'appelle Charlotte. Johannah est ma mère.."  
"Ta mère est dans la voiture ?"  
"Non.."

Un blanc s'installe entre nous quatre. Soudain‚ Harry prit la parole‚ toujours sans la regarder.

"Est-ce que c'est à toi que je parle depuis 4 ans..?"  
"Eh bien.. Oui et non."

Harry relève le visage et fronce les sourcils.

"Comment ça ?"  
"Au téléphone‚ c'était bien moi. Mais sur Facebook ou en sms non."  
"Qui était-ce dans ce cas ?"  
"Euhm.. Je.. Je reviens." Dit-elle en nous tournant le dos et en retournant vers la voiture.

Harry nous regarde d'une manière perdue. Il s'assoit entre Niall et moi. 

"Putain mais c'est quoi ce bordel encore..." dit-il en prenant son menton dans sa main.

*******************

PDV Harry.

Je suis perdu. Je suis dégoûté. Je suis en colère mais triste en même temps. Je n'ai pas les mots justes pour décrire mon état. Ma respiration devient de plus en plus rapide‚ ma jambe tremble sur elle-même. Comment peut-on mentir à quelqu'un pendant aussi longtemps ? Je me suis confié à cette personne. Enfin devrais-je dire "ces personnes" puisqu'elles sont deux. Je leur ai dis des choses très personnelles à mon sujet‚ je me suis livré à elles. J'ai dis des choses que personne d'autre ne sait à mon sujet. Je leur ai donné mon cœur putain. Je suis tombé amoureux et ces deux personnes ce sont jouées de moi.  
Cela fait presque dix minutes maintenant que cette fille est repartie vers la voiture. Cette dernière est toujours sur le parking.  
Je ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. C'est comme-ci plus rien n'existait. Je suis seul dans ma bulle‚ sans rien autour. Je reste dans mes pensées. Je ne dis rien. Soudain je sens une main sur mon épaule‚ ce qui me sort de mon cocon.

"Harry‚ la fille revient. Et elle n'est pas seule regarde.." me dit doucement Liam.

Je relève la tête‚ et voit au loin deux personnes. La jeune fille de tout à l'heure et un homme. Ma vue se brouille à cause des larmes. Je n'arrive pas à correctement le distinguer. Je frotte mes yeux rapidement. Je ne veux pas qu'ils voient que je suis faible. Je ne veux pas qu'ils voient qu'ils ont réussit à me briser le cœur.  
Je serre ma mâchoire‚ me lève du banc et place mes mains derrière mon dos en les joignant. Liam et Niall se lèvent aussi.  
Je prends une grande inspiration en voyant un jeune homme d'à peu près le même âge que moi arriver au côté de la blonde. Une fois à notre hauteur‚ ils s'arrêtent. L'homme me regarde puis regarde le sol. Ses cheveux châtains sont en bataille‚ j'ai pu distinguer ses yeux bleus gris un peu rougis. Il porte un pull bordeaux‚ un jean slim noir et des vans noires. Il est plutôt fin et petit. Lui et la blonde se tiennent la main.  
Je fronce les sourcils. Aucun mot ne sort de ma bouche. 

"Bonjour. Tu es ?" commence Liam.  
"Je suis Louis. Louis Tomlinson."  
"C'est toi qui parle avec Harry depuis 4 ans ?"  
"Oui c'est bien moi.."

Il n'arrive toujours pas à me regarder.

"Charlotte est ta petite amie ?" demande Niall.  
"Non. C'est ma petite sœur."  
"Okay.. Pourquoi t'es-tu fais passer pour une fille auprès de Harry ?" demande Liam.  
"Je.. Au début c'était un jeu avec mes amis. Je devais me créer un faux profil et parler avec des mecs juste comme ça pour le fun. Donc j'ai ajouté plusieurs personnes pour que mon profil soit le plus réaliste possible puis de fil en aiguille je suis tombé sur le profil d'Harry. Je.. Je suis bisexuel. Et je trouvais Harry très beau et attirant. C'est là que je l'ai demandé en ami puis nous avons commencer à parler. Au bout de quelques mois je voulais lui dire la vérité car je me sentais mal‚ je commençais à avoir des sentiments pour lui et lui des sentiments pour Louise.. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à tout lui avouer. Je suis désolé Harry." dit-il sincèrement en me regardant dans le yeux.

Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. 

"Je.. J'ai besoin d'aller faire tour." dis-je en partant.

*******************

PDV Liam.

Nous regardons tous Harry partir. Je soupire et regarde Louis et sa sœur. 

"Louis‚ est-ce que tu es vraiment sincère sur tes sentiments envers Harry ?" dis-je.  
"Oui bien sûr. Je ne lui ai pas mentis‚ enfin juste sur mon physique‚ mon prénom‚ ma ville et mes activités professionnelles. J'ai bien 25 ans‚ je suis passionné de musique et j'aime Harry. J'aime Harry du plus profond de moi."  
"Je pense qu'il va falloir à Harry quelques temps pour se faire à l'idée."  
"Je sais.. Je sais que c'est mal ce que j'ai fais. Je n'aurais pas dû lui mentir. J'aurais dû lui dire toute la vérité directement. Je m'en veux‚ ça me tue intérieurement. Je suis amoureux d'Harry et jamais au grand jamais je ne voulais lui faire du mal.."  
"Il l'aime réellement." dit Charlotte. 

Des larmes coulent le long des joues de Louis.

"C'est grâce à ses sentiments envers Harry que Louis a eu le courage de faire son coming out auprès de ma mère‚ nos frères et sœurs et moi. Il a énormément changé depuis qu'il connait Harry. Et si j'ai accepté de l'aider à parler avec lui c'est parce que j'aime mon frère et qu'il souhaitait parler avec Harry réellement. Il me disait les choses qu'il voulait que je dise à Harry au téléphone. J'étais un peu son porte parole." rajoute-t-elle.  
"Je vois.. Tout ce que vous dites me semble réellement sincère. Mais comme je l'ai dis précédemment‚ Harry pensait être amoureux d'une fille et non d'un garçon donc ça va être dur pour lui d'accepter tout ça et de s'en remettre. Il est profondément blessé et a actuellement le cœur en miette je pense." dis-je.  
"Je suis sincèrement désolé..." dit Louis.  
"Je sais Louis. Je sais."  
"Je pense que nous allons aller retrouver Harry. Nous allons laisser passer cette après-midi le temps de digérer les choses et nous verrons ce qu'il en advient demain. D'accord ?" dit Niall.  
"Faisons ça oui." répond Charlotte. 

On se dit au revoir. Louis et Charlotte repartent vers leur voiture tandis que Niall et moi partons sur les traces d'Harry.  
Après une dizaine de minute‚ nous avons trouvé Harry. Il n'était pas si loin au final‚ juste de l'autre côté du stade. Il est assit dans l'herbe sur une petite colline. Nous le rejoignons.

"Ça va Harry ?" demande Niall.  
"C'est.. Compliqué. Je suis perdu en fait. Je suis en colère contre lui. Il sait que je suis aussi bisexuel‚ j'aurais rien eu contre le fait qu'il soit un homme. Il sait que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de méchant‚ que je lui en aurais voulu quelques heures mais que j'aurais compris rapidement. Mais là.. Savoir tout ça 4 ans après.. Ça me fout un coup."  
"Bien sûr c'est normal.. C'est totalement compréhensible."  
"Je sais pas si je serais apte à le pardonner de suite.. Ni même si je pourrais être ami avec lui.."  
"On te demande absolument pas de le pardonner tout de suite Harry. Il faut juste que tu écoutes ses explications et ses excuses.."  
"Oui c'est vrai.. On le revoit demain du coup ?" demande le bouclé.  
"Si tu en as envie‚ oui."  
"Je veux bien le voir oui."  
"Nous allons organiser ça. Je pense qu'on ira dans le centre ville ou quelque chose comme ça. Vous discuterez que tous les deux."  
"D'accord. Merci Liam‚ merci Niall."

Nous lui sourions puis nous retournons à la voiture pour aller à l'hôtel. Cet après-midi, Harry décide de rester dans sa chambre à réfléchir à toute cette histoire tandis que Niall et moi nous allons en centre ville voir s'il y a un endroit assez calme pour demain. Nous ne rentrons pas tard puis j'envoie un message à Louis pour le prévenir du lieu de rendez-vous.

********************

Il est 11:30‚ nous avons rendez-vous au Sandall Park avec Louis dans 30 minutes. Nous sommes en route dans la voiture.

PDV Harry.

Je regarde le paysage par la fenêtre de la voiture silencieusement. J'ai passé la nuit à penser à ce que j'allais dire à Louis‚ si j'allais le pardonner‚ si nous allions devenir amis ou non. Je l'ai même recherché sur Facebook. J'ai regardé toutes ses photos. Il est vraiment mignon. Il y a beaucoup de photos avec sa famille. Il a l'air d'en être très proche. Il ne semble pas être un garçon méchant ou malveillant. Au contraire‚ hier dans ses yeux j'ai pu voir de la tristesse et de la sincérité. Je pense qu'il s'en veut vraiment. Mais je ne peux pas le pardonner si facilement.  
Après une quinzaine de minute de voiture‚ Liam se gare sur un parking non loin de l'entrée du parc.  
On passe le grand grillage d'entrée puis nous nous dirigeons vers le grand lac. On peut y voir quelques pêcheurs. Nous nous asseyons sur une table de pique-nique en attendant Louis‚ qui arrive même pas cinq minutes après. Nous nous levons puis nous le saluons.

"Bon eh bien je pense‚ que vous avez des choses à vous dire les garçons‚ donc nous allons vous laisser quelques instants tous les deux. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit‚ nous ne sommes pas loin." dit Liam.  
"D'accord à tout à l'heure les gars." dis-je. 

Une fois Niall et Liam ayant installé une caméra non loin de là où nous sommes‚ ils s'en vont.  
Je me réinstalle à ma place‚ Louis installe en face de moi. Je joue avec mes bagues tandis qu'il regarde la table fixement. Quelques secondes plus tard il prend la parole.

"Je ne sais pas par où commencer.. Je suis désolé Harry. Je sais que je me suis déjà excusé plusieurs fois mais je ne cesserai jamais de m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai fais.. Je m'en veux terriblement‚ je me sens bête.. Je.. Je t'aime et je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.." me dit-il en me regardant le plus sincèrement possible dans les yeux.  
"Je sais que tu n'as pas un fond méchant Louis. Je le sais pertinemment. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis la vérité avant.."  
"Comme je l'ai dis hier je voulais te le dire au bout de quelques mois‚ lorsque j'ai commencé à avoir des sentiments et toi aussi.. Mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage. J'avais peur que tu me déteste‚ que tu ne veuilles plus m'adresser la parole.."  
"Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.." répondis-je simplement.  
"Écoute Harry‚ pardonne-moi s'il te plaît. Je te jure que j'ai été sincère avec toi sur mes sentiments du début à la fin. Tu m'as réellement fait craquer. Tu me rends dingue. Tu es mon rayon de soleil‚ celui qui illumine mes journées. Je tiens sincèrement à toi.."  
"Peut-être que tu as été sincère sur tes sentiments. Mais tu as menti sur ton physique et.."  
"Mais tout ce que je t'ai dis sur ma vie était réel ! Par exemple, je t'ai dis qu'étant petit je venais pêcher ici avec mon grand-père, je suis passionné de football et de musique. J'écris des textes‚ tu veux les lire ? Tiens. Tout est dedans." dit-il en me tendant son téléphone. "Celui là est pour toi."

Il va dans le dossier de ses notes et me montre le fameux texte.

"If I could fly,  
Si je pouvais voler;  
I'd be coming right back home to you,  
Je rentrerais directement à la maison pour toi  
I think I might,  
Je pense que je pourrais  
Give up everything, just ask me to  
Demande moi tout ce que tu veux 

Pay attention, I hope that you listen,  
Fais attention, j'espère que tu écoutes  
Cause I let my guard down,  
Parce que je baisse ma garde  
Right now I'm completely defenceless  
Maintenant je suis complètement sans défense

For your eyes only,  
Seulement pour tes yeux,  
I showed you my heart,  
Je t'ai montré mon cœur  
For when you're lonlely, forget who you are,  
Pour quand tu te sens seul, oublies qui tu es,  
I'm missing half of me, when we're apart,  
Il manque une moitié de moi, quand on est séparé  
Now you know me, for your eyes only  
Maintenant tu me connais, seulement pour tes yeux"

Je lis son texte. C'est beau‚ je suis ému‚ je suis touché. M'aime-t-il réellement ? Je pense que oui. Suis-je prêt à le pardonner ? Pas tout de suite mais petit à petit oui.

"Qu'en penses-tu Hazza..?"

À ce surnom‚ je frisonne. C'est la première fois qu'on m'appelle comme ça. D'habitude il me dit ça en sms.. Je fais un sourire timide. 

"J'aime beaucoup ce texte Louis. C'est très beau."  
"Merci. C'est un projet de chanson." sourit-il.  
"Tu me feras écouter quand tu l'auras mis en musique ?"  
"Bien sûr pas de soucis."

Je lui redonne son téléphone et un blanc s'installe entre nous.

"Tu me pardonnes..?" demande-t-il quelques instants plus tard.  
"J'accepte tes excuses Louis. Mais laisse moi le temps de digérer tout ça d'accord ?"  
"D'accord bien sûr je comprends.. On est amis ?"  
"On est amis." dis-je en hochant la tête.

On continue de parler quelques instants lorsque Liam et Niall nous rejoignent.

"Alors les garçons ?" dit Niall.  
"Tout va bien‚ on s'est expliqués donc voilà j'ai décidé d'accepter ses excuses et que l'on soit amis." répondis-je en souriant.  
"C'est génial tout ça !"  
"Oui je suis content." dit Louis.

Nous passons le reste de l'après-midi dans les rue de Doncaster. Louis nous fait visiter sa ville natale dont il est très fier. Nous avons même fait un petit match de foot en fin d'après-midi. Louis et moi avons ratatiné Niall et Liam avec 5-1. Nous sommes assis dans l'herbe tous les quatres à discuter et à se désaltérer après ce petit match. Voilà que je dois déjà rentrer chez moi. 

"Bon Louis‚ Harry c'est déjà l'heure de se dire au revoir." dit Liam.  
"C'est dommage‚ on s'est bien amusés aujourd'hui."  
"On refera ça ne t'en fais pas. En plus on a habite à même pas deux heures donc on pourra se voir finalement."  
"Oui c'est vrai" rigole Louis. 

Nous nous levons de l'herbe pour nous diriger vers la sortie du parc. Nous arrivons à la voiture. 

"C'est là que nos chemins se séparent." dit Niall.  
"Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer‚ Niall et Liam. Merci encore de m'avoir fait rencontrer Harry pour la première fois. Jamais je ne vous remercierai assez." dit-il en me regardant.  
"C'est notre boulot." rit Liam. "Content de t'avoir rencontré aussi Louis !"

Niall et Liam serrent la main de Louis puis entrent dans la voiture.  
Je regarde Louis en souriant. Il m'ouvre ses bras. Nous nous faisons un câlin. Notre accolade dure presque une minute‚ après cela nous nous séparons.

"Merci encore de me pardonner Harry. Je n'aurais pu vivre sans toi dans ma vie." dit-il avec un sourire triste.  
"Merci à toi de m'avoir dit la vérité Louis. J'espère te revoir bientôt."  
"Je l'espère aussi Hazza."  
"A bientôt Lou."

Je lui fais un petit signe de la main avant d'entrer dans la voiture côté passager. Liam met en route le moteur et nous nous éloignons de Louis‚ qui est adossé à sa voiture. Il a le regard triste. Nous nous faisons un dernier signe de la main.

********************

~ 3 mois plus tard. ~

PDV Liam.

"C'est parti ! Appelons Harry pour prendre de ses nouvelles !" dit Niall à la caméra de manière très enthousiaste.

J'appuie sur le bouton d'appel sur Skype. Ça sonne quelques instants et voilà que le bouclé décroche. 

"Salut les gars !" dit-il.  
"Comment tu vas Harry ?? Tu as rafraîchis ta coupe à ce que je vois !" rit Niall.  
"Oui c'est vrai !" rigole Harry "Et tout va pour le mieux !"  
"Alors avec Louis ? Quoi de beau ?" demandai-je.

Il affiche un grand sourire et regarde par dessus la caméra. Il fait signe à quelqu'un de venir. Ce quelqu'un n'est autre que Louis.  
Ce dernier vient s'installer au côté du bouclé en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

"Vous êtes en couple ??" demande Niall tout souriant.  
"Nous sommes plus amoureux que jamais." sourit Louis.  
"Vous êtes adorable ! Je suis content que votre histoire se termine aussi bien !"  
"Merci !" disent-ils tous les deux.  
"Alors comment se rapprochement s'est il fait ?" demandai-je.  
"Quand le tournage s'est terminé‚ nous avons continué de parler tous les jours‚ j'ai finalement réussi à le pardonner." sourit Harry.  
"Je lui ai promis qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais de mensonge entre nous ! Nous nous sommes revus au moins 15 fois en à peine deux mois‚ nous avons passé beaucoup de temps ensemble puis de fil en aiguille nous nous sommes embrassés et voilà c'est comme ça qu'est né notre couple." sourit Louis de toutes ses dents. "Et c'est surtout grâce à vous. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait vous êtes des mecs en or !"  
"Ça fait plaisir de vous voir super heureux les garçons ! On va pas tarder à vous laisser nous‚ on a encore des gens à aider !" dis-je.  
"On espère avoir de vos nouvelles bientôt !" dit Niall.  
"On pourrait même se revoir un de ces jours si vous passez dans le coin !" dit Harry  
"Aucun problème là dessus ce serait vraiment génial !" répondis-je.  
"D'accord pas de soucis ! À la prochaine les gars !" dit Louis !  
"À plus tard !" disons nous en choeur.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà c'est la fin de cet OS ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! C'est la première fois que j'écris un OS donc il y a peut-être des choses qui ne vont pas ou quoique ce soit ! Si vous remarquez quelque chose n'hésitez pas à me tenir au courant !
> 
> De plus‚ j'aimerais savoir si vous êtes intéressé(e)s par une suite pour en savoir un peu plus sur l'histoire d'amour de Louis et Harry. Si c'est le cas‚ faites le moi savoir !
> 
> Alexandra


End file.
